Detention
by pumpkinsandbuckets
Summary: ((Potter AU)) A Jarida drabble inspired by Harry and Ginny's first kiss.


**((this drabble is actually inspired from the Half-Blood Prince (the book, not the movie) where Harry gets sent to detention by Snape so Ginny substitutes him as seeker and blah blah blah Hinny happens. So for this fic, it's Jarida (yey~) but of course, Jack is Slytherin and Merida is Gryffindor..i have also made this a long time ago and i just thought of posting it here.. ****some words are actually taken from the book..sorry..BUT I DO NOT OWN HP AND ROTG AND BRAVE))**

* * *

The cheers and screams from the Quidditch Pitch can be hear until Professor Bunnymund's office. Jack Frost was sent to detention _again_ and it's such a shame that he couldn't play. He got disqualified and as expected, much anger from fellow Slytherins were given to him, epecially because they're up against Gryffindor. And it's not just his own house who'll be greatly disappointed but also the others. They won't be able to see Jack Frost's amazing tricks! And besides Hiccup, he's the best seeker.

But why was he sent to detention? Well, here's what happened… Last week, Jack and Merida were having a flying match and since it's them, it ended up with a foolish fight because Jack insulted Merida again about who-knows-what since they always quarrel about stupid reasons. They suddenly had this duel while flying then accidentally, Jack's magic hit Merida's broomstick and left her in utter madness.

Professor Pitch saw this and even though he's the Head of Slytherin House, he never lets Jack get away from his wrongdoings(even if it's just an accident). Pitch hates Jack and no one knows why. Maybe because he doesn't want a prankster in his house? Who knows? He even gave the white-haired boy to Bunnymund who also hates Jack. _Why is he always hated?_

Anyway, back to the present…

"…Merida's found the snitch! Yey!" Rapunzel's voice echoed from the whole stadium and it even reached Bunnymund's office. "Eugene! What are you doing? Stop waving at your fans and get the snitch! I mean… Merida! Do your best! Wait.. What.. Why am I cheering.." Rapunzel had always been like this - being bias and all - but no one ever thought of taking her off the commentator's spot. The professors and students love her voice.

But that's not what Jack is thinking of. He doesn't even care if Slytherin loses since it's a sure win for Gryffindor. Eugene is no match for Merida especially 'cause he just wants the attention. Yes, Jack is like that, too, but that's not the problem here -_ it's Merida_.

"…ooh, lost the snitch," the blonde-haired Ravenclaw said, "It's really too bad that Merida's Nimbus broke. It was a really fast broom. Don't worry. I'll buy you a Firebolt."

_Ouch_. Guilt overtakes Jack Frost. It's his fault. It always is. Jack knows Merida's mad but she's always angry at him so he's used to it. But it's just an accident, right? She'll forgive him, right? Everything's going to be fine…_ right?_

He really wanted to play against Gryffindor, particularly Merida. It's not because of the rivalry they have but because it's fun playing with her. They usually fight for foolish reasons but he doesn't even have that much fun with Hiccup, his Hufflepuff best friend. He and Rapunzel have to set out safety precautions first, before they go out on adventures. No offense to them but how boring is that? It has _always_ been Merida who makes her day fun.

"…Merida caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" as expected. Cheers and boos were all over the place and it just feels so lonely that Jack can't be one of them.

"I think that will do," Bunnymund, who had not spoken since giving Jack his task, said coldly. And yes, he was there at the office, too. "I can see in your eyes that you want to celebrate them."

Jack looked at the professor with a confused look. "So… you're letting me go out of pity?"

"Are you going or not?" Bunnymund said with annoyance, "I can make you paint all these eggs 'til tomorrow. You want that?"

"No thanks, kangaroo," Jack said adding a smirk, "I'll be off then."

He hurried out of the door before Bunnymund could change his mind. He ran to the crowded Great Hall where everyong gathered, except for the Slytherins, of course. Ever since Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel became friends, the houses becamse friendlier with each other, except, again, for Slytherin. So because of that, they usually celebrate in the Great Hall together with the houses, like now.

A roar of celebration erupted from the corners of the Hall. They didn't even notice Jack passing them. Or maybe they're doing it on purpose since they kind of hate him at the moment.

Jack looked around. There was the red-bushy haired Gryffindor running towards him. She had a triumphant look in her face as she threw her arms around him. Wait, has she forgiven him? For a week without talking, she's actually hugging him right now? And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that almost a hundred people were watching, _Jack kissed Merida._

After several long moments - or it might have been half an hour - or possible several sunlit days - they broke apart. The atmosphere was silent. Everyone must have been thinking, "A Slytherin and a Gryffindor… _Wow_… That's unexpected."

Jack could feel the cold glares from Dingwall, McGuffin, and Macintosh - Merida's admirers. Of course he didn't care. Instead, he caught the eyes of his friends, Hiccup and Rapunzel, giving him a _finally-it's-about-time_ look.

And then Jack looked at the girl he just kissed. He grinned at Merida as she gave him an awkward smile. All was well. They both know it. And if they had time, they might discuss the broomstick incident, which Jack still needs to pay for.


End file.
